This invention relates to a simulative quick-firing gun provided with an impact generator when performing a shooting.
In recent years, a video game system in which a shooting is performed at a target displayed on the screen of a monitor by a simulative gun has come into wide use. A simulative gun used in this video game system includes a light detector having a high directivity. The light detector carried by the gun detects light from a directed spot of the screen of the monitor. In this video game system, whether or not a target is successfully shot is judged by comparing detected positional data of the light detector with positional data of the target.
It may be appreciated to use a simulative quick-firing gun capable of performing rapid successive shootings for such video game system. Also, to enhance the actuality in the game, it may be appreciated to generate an impact each shooting. However, it has been very difficult to generate impacts in synchronism with continuous rapid shootings. Thus, the player cannot obtain the feeling of actual shooting of a quick-firing gun, namely, to feel an impact and a recoil as would occur when shooting bullets in rapid succession by an actual gun.